The present invention relates to a power tool, and particularly to a revolving cutting press with tool receiving means suitable for a remotedly-controlled exchange.
In the revolving cutting presses it is known to insert the individual tool sets in openings distributed along the periphery of the revolving plates arranged one above the other. The tool sets are composed of at least a punch, a matrix and a stripper. Depending upon the type of the mounting of the tools on the revolving plates, a manual conversion is required, or in other words, the withdrawal of complete tool sets as well as their replacement by other tool sets is connected with a plurality of manual works and therefore with a high labor consumption. Therefore, there is a need to improve mounting of the tools on the revolving plates in the sense of shortening of the conversion time.
The German patent application No. P 3,331,667.8 discloses a power tool in which the stripper is mounted in a stripper shoe having a groove which extends substantially in the radial direction of the revolving plate and is open to its periphery, whereas its lateral region is shaped so that in connection with the lateral edges of the stripper, the latter is fixed in a vertical direction. The stripper is secured from an unintentional radial withdrawal in this groove by a spring-loaded catch. Simultaneously, the matrix is supported in this known revolving cutting press in a matrix shoe mounted on the lower revolving plate. The matrix shoe has a U-shaped recess which is open in a radial direction and receives the matrix. The matrix in inserted condition in the U-shaped recess is fixed by two spring-loaded clamping levers which engage the matrix laterally. With the aid of an exchange device which releases both the catch and the clamping levers, both the stripper and the matrix can be withdrawn from the revolving plates. The tool receiving means known from this patent application is not suitable for simultaneous exchange of the punch. Moreover, in this known exchange device all devices which serve for releasing the locking elements for mounting the tool move simultaneously with the exchange device.